Roaring Rapids
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Courtney gets a summer job at a local water park. Everything is going her way little does she know when things are going good, then obviously you are looking the wrong way. What drama will unfold at a water park? DxC Enjoy!
1. Prologue: I Have a Job, I HAVE A JOB!

Hello People of FanFiction!

Yes, I Theater Of The Mind, is writing another story.

I know, I know. I have like 3 unfinished stories and they will all be finished in like a month or 2.  
This idea I got because I went to a water park and I was hanging out with the lifeguards, yes I know most of them.

A lot of drama unfolds at water parks, trust me. I will try to make this drama-tastic. It'll be a fun little, short DxC story.

:) Enjoy,

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, just laying there. Not really doing much. I couldn't read, think or even study. I was just too excited. It was a Saturday morning I would normally be working on homework or something of that sort.

"Courtney."

I got up at the sound of my name.

"The mail is here."

A smile spread across my lips. I ran down stairs, almost tripping.  
My little sister was sitting on a stool, holding a stack of mail.

My heart sank, "Give me the mail or else." I threatened.

She twirled in her chair, "Or else what? You'll stop being so stuck up?"

My jaw clenched, my fist tightened, "I need that letter"

"You won't do anything about it." I huffed and grabbed the mail. She can be so immature at times.

I walked up to my room and shut the door. The day I had been waiting for.

I shuffled through the mail.

Bills, bills, bills, magazine renewal, bills, letter from Auntie, letter from Roaring Rapids, notification... Roaring Rapids?

"YES!" I screamed as I jumped up and down on my bed. It is finally here.

I tossed all the other letters to the side. I held the Roaring Rapids letter tightly.

If you don't open it now, you'll never know what it says.

I took a deep breath and opened the envelope.

I scanned through the letter.

Dear Courtney Moretti,

Here at Roaring Rapids you need courage, strength, and a great personality. We believe that you harbor all these qualities and would like to except you as the newest employee of this wonderful establishment. You will need to portray yourself through-

I am in. I'm in. I have a JOB!

I threw the letter to the ground and smiled to myself.

I am finally going to get some money!

I laid back down on my bed, I couldn't take off the stupid grin that was on my face.

"Courtney?" my sister called.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Mia"

"Can I have the mail now?" She asked.

"Yes you may." I got up and gathered the mail. I opened my door and handed it to her, "isn't life wonderful?"

"Yeah... sure. Why are you all happy?" She asked.

"I got a job!" I said as I jumped up.

* * *

This is the Prologue I guess you can call it that. This was a new idea that I thought of.

The next few chapter WILL be longer, around 2,000 word or more.

Please REVIEW or PM. I love your feedback.


	2. Application for OC: Skip Chapter

Well, I'll just get to the point and not beat around the bush.

I want to pick at least 3-4 people that YOU create to be an employee at Roaring Rapids Water Park.  
I'll chose 2 girls and 2 boys.  
If some important details are left out... I'll contact you and ask some questions about the character.  
During the whole "story" I will ask for you opinion to see if you think that your character would say a certain line or if I make him/her too OOC (Out Of Character).

Please keep it **simple**.  
I love to read but sometimes that is too long IS time consuming and I would rather spend time writing your character than reading about them.  
If you can please submit a boy AND girl, but if you can't think of one or the other then just send one. I would like variety.

Name:  
Age: 16, 17, 18, or 19

Personality (sort of like the stereotype. Something like: flirtatious, nerd, laid-back, etc... )  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Pet Peeves:  
Background/History:  
Ethnicity:

Physical Appearance:  
Eyes:  
Hair:  
Skin Tone:  
Body Type:  
Height:  
Accessories (Tattoos or Piercings):  
(No cloths... they'll have a uniform)

Romance (Who they normally fall for. Optional):

Other random information that you'd like me to know:

~Theater Of The Mind :)


	3. Chapter 1: Orientation

Yes, the first OFFICIAL chapter of Roaring Rapids!

I can't wait this might be like 10- 12 chapters. but who knows? I know that I don't.

**OMG **I have reached** 100** poll results. I am so happy. I have gotten about 91 people to click on that thing on the bottom of my page! If you don't know what I am talking about. Go check out my profile, my poll, and the link at the bottom of my page after you read and review this chapter. lol :)

Please, sit back, relax, eat some popcorn, put your glasses on, your contacts on, or pretend that you have glasses or contacts, read and finally and most importantly enjoy!

Wow that is a really complex way of saying:  
**Enjoy **:)

* * *

I sat down in my lonesome. The room was "water themed". There was waves,fishes and fishnets painted on the walls. The chairs were all blue. It was too much to take in. A few people came in after me. It was 9:14, the letter said that the meeting will start at 9:30! Why do people love to be late? Being prompt was the main quality that I loved about myself. Besides being smart, organized, on top of everything, being the class president, the list goes on and on. I grabbed the letter out of my purse and reread the letter.

Every time I read the line, "We believe that you harbor all these qualities" I smiled, then I frowned. Did they doubt me at any point? Of course I have all good qualities, how could they find anything wrong with me?

I thought so much about that positive letter. I sighed. I raised my head from the letter the room was crowded. I checked my phone for the time, 9:24. I looked around for something to kill the time. I struggled to find on familiar face, no one! I straightened out my black cardigan, sighed and turned to my left.

"Hello. I am Courtney," I said as I plastered on a fake smile.

The boy smiled back at me. His blue eyes glistened with friendship. He ran his hand through his brown shaggy hair. "Leo"

"Have you worked here before?" I asked. He better not have. There is only three raises and I need to get one of those. If he has worked here then he is ahead of the game!

"Yea, last year." He said, DAMN IT!

"Oh," I trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"My sister is going to work here too." He squeezed in rubbed his right hand on the back of his neck.

"Ahh, I see. So are you guys twins?" as the question progressed my voice felt faint. I could feel glares on me. I've always felt like this at school but I always ignored it.

"Is something wrong, Courtney? It is Courtney, right?" Leo asked.

"Yes, it is. I'm fine. So you guys are twins?" I asked again shaking off all the negative energy I felt.

Leo laughed, "No, she is my stepsister. Her name is Ella. She should be coming here soon. She left to the bathroom."

I couldn't help but to think of my little sister. She slipped out of my mouth. I didn't want anyone to know about my family life. I wasn't here to make friends, I was here to get a job done, "Oh that is so cool, I have a younger sister too, but she is just a big bra-" I was cut off by a man with the microphone. He looked familiar.

"Hey everyone, I am Collin. I'm the assistant manager." He smiled. I could hear his orange board shorts rubbing together from where I was sitting. Shyly he pushed his hair forward into his face.

"Shit," Leo muttered, "Ella is going to miss this."

"It's okay. You can fill her in later." I managed to whisper back.

Collin cracked his knuckles and continued, "You all maybe wondering how I got to such a high position, right?"

The words 'not really' were heard at a distance. Then followed by a complementary bread roll.

I rolled my eyes, "Some people can be so rude."

"True that." Leo said. He tugged on his dark blue jacket then zipped it up. "Most likely it was Duncan. He has been causing mischief ever since last year. The best advice I can give is to say away from him, that's what I do. He is an attention whore."

No duh, no one does things like that when they don't want to be noticed. I raised my eyebrows at him, "you think?"

After about thirty or so minutes of Collin talking, Ella came. Or who I thought was Ella. Instead of having Leo's fair-ish skin she had a slightly darker tone, but still lighter then me. Her eyes had the same intensity. They looked different but similar in so many ways. It was strange.

Once Leo spotted Ella his whole face illuminated, "Hey Ella. You finally decided to join us."

Ella raised an eyebrow at him, "us?". She de-poofed her red flower patterned skirt and played with her gold necklace. It looked like an bear, but it was hard to tell from where I was sitting.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Ella, Courtney. Courtney, Ella" Leo introduces us and Ella sat down on the opposite side of Leo.

The strangest thing was that as soon as Ella came, Leo calmed down yet tensed up at the same time.

* * *

After a long day at Roaring Rapids the orientation was finally finished. All fifty new employee's left. I was sitting in the front of the water park. I've been calling my dad and mom trying to get them to come and pick me up but every time I called it went to voice mail. I defiantly need a car. I could put aside some money to purchase my own car. On my phone I went into the notepad and wrote that down, I couldn't forget.

I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently, my gold gladiator sandals clicked against the pavement. My parents were taking forever. It was almost 5:30.

I heard some shuffling near me. Instinctively I turned around. It was a boy he came out of the Human Resources. He walked toward me. His long dirty blond hair moved with each step he took. He looked at me strangely, "Your still here?" He said it almost disbelievingly.

"Sadly," I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked as he pulled out a chap stick from his black vinyl fanny pack. I held back a laugh, who has fanny pack's any more? It is 2009, not 1980.

I smiled sleeplessly, trying to not make my laugh apparent, "Nothing at all."

He sat down next to me. The hole in his light blue jeans stretched, exposing his bare knee, "You need a ride, My car is over there" He pointed to a multi-colored Volkswagen Camper Chameleon.

I shrugged, "No thanks. My parents should be coming soon."

He stretched. His tie-die shirt wrinkled up a bit.

"I don't want to seem mean but why are you still here?" I questioned.

He gave me a glare then laughed, "They wanted me to cut my hair. I think I am going to work somewhere else. My hair is never going to be cut."

"Oh, so you were in a meeting?" I asked. I played with a few of my bracelets.

He smiled then got up, "More of a gathering. Well, it was nice meeting you but I got to go." He stuck his arm out at me, "Jamie"

I took his hand and introduced myself, "Courtney."

"See you later Courtney." He walked away and waved over his shoulder.

I called my mom again. After thirty seconds the call went to voice mail. I sighed. I put my phone in my purse.

Jamie was getting in his car. I bit my bottom lip. What are the chances of making it to him on time?

I took a step forward and called out to him, "Jamie!"

He turned in my direction. I ran as fast as I could to his car. I walked to the driver's side.

"Can I still get a ride?" I asked.

He flashed me another smile, "Hop in Bra, the seat's"

I waited for him to finish his sentence.

"Empty" He continued, holding the Y as long as he could.

I hugged my purse tight to my chest and got into his car.

* * *

So far I have introduced 4 new characters.

Leo  
Collin  
Ella  
Jamie

So congratulations to...

iandin who created "Ella" and "Leo"

Tdiandrockmusic who created "Collin"

AND...

marlynnknowsbest101 who created "Jamie"

If you want a full description of their characters just look at the reviews page.  
It should be in there... I am 100% sure that they are in there actually. lol

I have chosen 8 people (4 girls 4 boys) to be in the story. I wanted to ask a few people details about their character but they didn't have an account so i couldn't send them something, so the only thing that i could do was to let them go. :'(

I chose the characters on Tuesday so after that I basically closed it down. But do not worry, All character suggestions are going to be in the story somehow. Maybe a visitor or someone else. lol but they will all be related into the story somehow. :)

I hope that this was fulfilling enough for you guys. The next chapter will introduce a few more characters then the chapter after that will be the first week of work.

4 more OC characters (Three girls, One boy). Who will it be?

Please Review or PM. I love advice and your thoughts on the story.


	4. Chapter 2: Ride Trials

Yes, I wanted this to be 5,000 words but that wouldn't took way too long and it would have kept you all. So i am just writing a 3,000 word chapter. Hey, that is 1,000 more then I normally do, be happy! :) I have a few more characters to introduce.

In this chapter I introduce.

Omare Alloy who created "Yasmine"

Pirate Slayer who created "David"

* * *

I could feel my heart pounding inside of me. I could feel my stomach was in my mouth. My head was throbbing.

I thought that Jamie would be calm, cool and collected but he was well; weird, psychotic, a psycho path, a lunatic, etc..

He swerved in and out of lanes. His mood changed so quickly. It was scary to say the least. When ever I tried to give him directions to my house he'd look at me and ask me why I was yelling at him.

I put a hand to my heart.

"Jamie," I said as calm as I could, "Jamie please liste-"

"Stop yelling at me!" He yelled as he made a sharp left turn.

"My house is right here!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. The car came to a screeching holt. I opened the door. Something feel out, but I ignored it. I got out of the car as fast as I could.

"Just leave Jamie _ALONE!_" He screamed on the top of his lungs

"Thanks Jamie," I said as I slammed the door.

"No problem anytime" he said before he door closed.

I was never going to get in that car ever again. Jamie drove away, probably going 50 miles on a side street. I calmed down a bit. My heart rate went down to its normal beats. I was out of that car, that's all that mattered. Right?

I walked to the sidewalk. As I took my first step I stepped on something. I looked down. It was an empty bottle of water. I shrugged and picked it up. I'll recycle it later. I began to walk home, calling my mom every ten minutes. She never answered.

I sighed and kicked a rock that was on the floor. I kept on kicking the rock. I kicked it far from my reach. I kept up my pace I walked until the rock got crushed by a long board. I looked up from where I was standing. The skateboarder was coming straight at me. I looked at the skateboarder, he tried to catch his balance. He put his arms out and I instinctively jumped out of the way. He passed by me and turned. The long board lost all the acceleration and slowed down as the wheels graced the grassy lawn of a random house. The skateboarder was propelled onto the grassy plane.

I ran to him. I impetuously turned into CIT Courtney. I thought of all my CIT expertise. I keeled down on the floor. He sat up and shook his head of few times letting his wavy brown hair sparkle in the sun. He laughed a bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am slightly dizzy nothing major." He responded as he got up from where he was sitting. He continued, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"School?" I asked.

"No, that's not it." He said as he bent down and picked up his long board. I stood up too, that is when I felt over powered from his 6'4 figure. I felt so small.

I began to think, "CIT, ASB, I tutored Dyslexic kids, I take an art class at the community college, DKFIL, and BSLoR What else do I do?"

He laughed, "That sounds so familiar."

"Well, I am new at Roaring Rapids." I said.

"Yes! That's where I know you from. I'm Collin. The assistant manager." He smiled at me and tucked the long board under his arm, gaining a full gasp on the long object, "Where are you heading?"

"Home." I began to walk, Collin followed me.

"Mind if I walk you home?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, not at all." Should I feel bad? I am only letting him walk me home because I want that raise. If I am nice I might be able to snag it.

"Good, I like to get to know all my 'employees'. So, why'd you want to work at Roaring Rapids." He said rubbing the back of his neck, "Actually this sounds like a interview. How about, what school do you go to?"

I giggled a bit, "I go to Saint Francis Juniors. You?"

"School, it's not really my thing. My dad owns this place so I decided to work here, full time." Collin said.

My mouth fell, "School is the most important thing. How could you have a future with out it? You need school. What if this place shuts down?" I stammered.

"And? What if?" Collin retorted. I just rolled my eyes. He continued, his voice cheerful again, "You know what'll be fun?"

"What?" I said, part of me was bored and wanted him to leave. The other part wanted him to stay, only wanting his 6' 4 stature for protection, then again I am independent, I don't need him here.

"Just fol- what are you holding?"He asked.

"I was going to recycle it later." I explained looking at the bottle I had picked up off the for after it fell from Jamie's car. I saw some strange small white object it there. I brought the bottle to my face. It was a roach, a weed bud. Shocked, I threw the bottle on the floor, "Eww, that is so gross." I began to repeatedly wipe my hands on my jeans in attempt to get the evidence that I even touched that bottle off of me. Collin laughed, I looked up at him. He shook a small bottle of hand sanitizer. I put out my hands and he poured some in. I rubbed them together forcefully.

Collin smiled, "Just follow me," he said sliding the long board on the ground He motioned for me to sit down on the front. I did as I was told, the word "RAISE" was being chanted in my head. He steeped on the long board and kicked. Before I knew it I was gliding on the streets.

Collin let out a whistle, "You'll get home easier on this baby. Get ready for the time of your life!"

After a about ten minutes of riding, Collin stopped. I looked at him questionably, wondering why he stopped. We were at the park.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Collin said, getting off the long board. I stood up too and followed him.

There was a young boy being pushed around by a bigger boy at a distance. Collin yelled, "Hey, Hey!" He ran to the fight.

"Come on kid, Give me your money. Unless you want a wedgie." The bigger kid taunted.

"Wedgie," The other big kids chanted.

Collin ran up to the smaller kid and stood in front of him, "Ah, the wedgie. Those were the days."

"What'd you want big boy?" The leader of the big kids asked.

"Maybe for you to leave my little friend here alone." Collin said.

"How about 'no'?" The boy teased.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Collin turned around and held the boys hand, "Lets go" The boy nodded.

The big boy ran and kicked Collin in his shin. I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Listen kid, he is older, stronger, and taller then you. So just bug off, I f you don't obey authority you will end up in a jail cell. So leave... NOW."

He nodded and ran away. Collin laughed, "How'd you do that?"

"It a technique I learned at CIT training for the 'problem children'." I said as I walked next to the small kid and held his other hand, "Do you want to find your mommy?"

"Yes!" He jumped up and smiled.

I was back on Collin's long board. I smiled, I felt so free, "Make a left here".

Collin turned into the street. I smiled even more upon seeing my house. "It is right here," I pointed to a blue house, it looked so homely on the outside. But little did everyone know, my parents were never around to help or to just encourage or support me. All I yearned for was their appreciation or their acceptance. A hug, a pat on the back, or even a lame thumbs up.

"Courtney? Are you going to go?" Collin asked.

"Huh?" I asked as Collin broke me out of my trace. I was brought into realization of what was going. Things came back to me. I continued, "Yeah, thanks. It means a lot to me. It was really kind of you."

"No problem." Collin said. I began to walk to my front door.

I heard jingling behind me. "Courtney wait." I turned around, Collin ran after me although it was only a few steps. I nodded."Are you going to the ride trial tomorrow?"

"Yes. It's the only day to try the rides." I said before I unlocked the door.

"Hell yeah. I can't wait!" Collin howled.

I opened the door, but before I got in I had to ask , "What'd we wear? We get our uniforms on Monday."

Collin smiled. "Oh, yeah. Just wear a bathing suit. Whatever you like."

"Bye. And thanks again." I said but all my mind kept replaying was kiss up to the boss.

* * *

Everyone was crowded in that same room. The chairs have been removed and everyone was standing up, orderly. I searched the crowd for Leo or Ella but I couldn't find them. They were the only ones that I sort of knew. I felt like a fish out of water. It was ironic because the whole room was filled with ocean assorted decor. I never felt awkward, ever. I was always the one standing out, helping around. I wasn't used to just standing. I held onto my tote bag.

Collin cleared his throat. Everyone looked at the stage. He smiled and began to talk, "Ladies my left and Men on my right." Everyone shuffled to their spot. I felt something tap me on the shoulder. It was Ella. I mouthed a 'hey' to her. She smiled back.

Collin started to speak again, "Girls are going to go with Yasmine and boys with me." I never noticed but there was this girl standing behind Collin. I doubt anyone would have seen her due to Collin's height. She had pin straight brown hair with blond under highlights. Her dark skin contrasted her bright blue eyes.

Yasmine walked off the stage and approached all the girls. She smiled, "As Collin said. I am Yasmine. I believe you are all new here. So just follow me."

Ella and I exchanged glances. Yasmine had an attitude, the one that NO ONE enjoyed. Yasmine walked away and snapped at all of us to follow, we did. Once we were outside Yasmine turned and faced all the girls.

She clapped her hands "Listen up. All boys are off limits until I snag one of them. So back off!" Everyone's face turned sour.

"Lets get riding these rides. Put on your swim suits,"Yasmine smiled as she literally snapped at everyone to follow her.

"I don't have a bathing suit!" Ella whispered to me, "Leo didn't let me bring my bikini!"

"Hey, umm Yasmine?" I asked, trying to get her attention.

"You are?" She retorted as I made my way toward her.

"Courtney, listen my friend doesn't have a suit, do you have one you can spare?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Courtney, I might have one in the lockers. I guess we will go there to change." She put her arm around me, "I can't wait. We'll be great friends. I could just feel it."

Yasmine showed us all around the water park and thought us what to do when we have customers on that ride. Some rides you need you are crossed and others you need your arms behind your head. It wasn't complicated but there was a lot of information to learn.

* * *

I sat in the front of Raging waters. It was a lot of hard work and I was really tired. I was waiting for my parents, again. But this time I asked Leo to stay with me. I knew he would but I didn't want to be put in that situation again. Ella left a while ago. Her friends picked her up and were going to hang out at the mall or something like that.

Leo bit his lip, then looked at me and asked, "What do girls do at the mall. Do you think Ella is okay?"

"Girls, well. We just shop. Nothing much. Ella will be fine you need to relax. She is a big girl. You can't cling onto her like that. She has her own life." I told him.

"Your right. I need to calm down. I taught her well." Leo smiled.

I pushed Leo slightly, "How do you think the first day will be?"

He shrugged, "It is not normally busy. It is really fun. You get more of a bond with everyone. Guess what Collin just told me."

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

"I got the lead. I am the leader of Section A" He said. That's that job I wanted to get. UGH!

I smiled. Leo was right for the job. Maybe I will get Section B or C. Who knows? I hugged Leo, "Great job. You are really right for the job."

Leo hugged me back, "Thanks Courtney that means a lot to me."

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on over here?" I turned around to see David from Calculus.

I got up and smiled, "David. I didn't know you worked here!"

"Yeah. I am. So I was wondering..." He trailed off and stared Leo down with his green-blue eyes.

Leo put his hands up, "I see. Courtney I am going to get a Cola I'll be right back." With that Leo left, I was now alone with the biggest flirt I ever knew.

"So you were saying?" I asked.

David put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I put my arms up, my hands were on his chest. I pushed away a little. "Courtney, Courtney, Courtney will you ever learn?"

He let go of me and I sat down. I asked, "What?"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, "I need your number. You of all people know that I am no good at Cal, and your the best. I need all the help I can get."

I sighed, "Fine. But _only _for school work."

"That doesn't bother me," He stated, he ruffled his light brown hair, " I know there is a connection between us that'll grow in time."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He smiled and said, "You know you love me Courtney."

In the corner of my eye I saw Leo shuffling back holding his Cola.

"Yeah, I just adore you." Sarcasm laced in my voice, "You know what? I have to go right now. It was nice to talk to you though."

"Bye." David said as he pulled me in for a hug. Reluctantly, I hugged back. After we parted, Leo came and stood right next to me.

"Bye, David." I said as I pulled Leo away and tried to walk off. I whispered, "Can you take me home?"

Leo nodded.

"Courtney!" I turned around. David continued, "I'll just text you later. I didn't give you my number."

"Oh joy." I mumbled as Leo opened his passenger door for me. I got in and Leo walked around to open his car door. He drove pass the main gate of Roaring Rapids. David waved at me and I waved back. I looked in my mirror, David got in his car and drove off. I sighed and slid down in the seat.

Leo kept quiet as he rolled down the window. I felt the cold breeze on my face. I heard my phone beep. I grabbed my blackberry and saw a number that I was unfamiliar with. I opened the message. it had 4 words:

_;) hey courtney. its david._

I knew it was a bad idea to give him my number.

"Flirt," I stammered as Leo turned left, leading out of Property.

* * *

The last 2 things that Courtney does. DKFIL and BSLoR, yeah those stand for... nothing. I just typed in random letters. lol

Apparently, acronyms sound professional. lol

Hopefully the characters are in character. please let me know if they aren't.

There is still 2 more OC's that I haven't included. Don't worry Duncan will be coming in soon.

Please **Review **or tell me in a **PM** what you would  
like to see in this story,any ideas you  
have for this, how you feel about it,  
or even how good/bad your day was. lol


	5. Chapter 3: Oh The Joy of the First Day

**NOTE: SAME AS PREVIOUS CHAPTER.. ONLY ENDING HAS CHANGED :)**

**--**

I sat down in the Employee lounge, it wasn't really a "lounge" anyone could walk through there. It was more like a table that was visible to the whole park. In fact one of the rides was right next to it.

I handed Leo my bottle. He opened the lid and took out a sheet of paper and pen from inside. He scribbled some things down.

"Section A. Ride 4. Part 1" He said.

I nodded, "Should I tell whoever is up there to get down and report to you?"

"Of course Courtney." He smiled, "Aww, com' on knuckle head, get with the program!"

"I know, I know." I slightly punched Leo in the arm. Ella glared at me, her feet were on the table and she was tossing a red gummy bear in her mouth. I continued, "Well, not that this isn't fun, but I got a job to do. See you later Captain"

I grabbed the bottles and put it in my utility belt. I walked toward Section A. Ride 4. Part 1. In human terms it meant: Exhilarating Rides Area. "Free Fall". The top of the ride.

I felt so in charge, like an authority figure. I loved this feeling, this is how I always wanted to feel like. My utility belt giggled with each step I took. I helped direct a few people go find what rides that they wanted to get to. I helped the cashier find the amount of the price of one sunscreen, a water, and flip flops. Simple math, dumb girl... yeah, they don't mix.

I found the ride I was looking for. "Free Fall". Oh my gosh, the line was really long. I had to climb all the way up there. It was as big as a 15 story building, oh man. I began to travel through the crowd saying "excuse me" just to be polite. A few times I had caught some kids cutting in line and I would send them back. After so many step and pushing through the small stairway I had reached the top. I smiled triumphantly.

"Next!" The boy working that station said. He was wearing the white "Roaring Rapids" tee shirt, The orange hat, black aviators and the orange board shorts, His orange whistle bounced off his chest as two girls walked up to the designated tubes.

The boy tapped the rather larger chested woman on the back, "Excuse me, but I am going to ask you to take off your tee shirt." His right hand was placed on her shoulder and his left hand was on her left forearm. She smiled wearily and slowly took off her shirt revealing her bikini top. The boy smiled as he lift the glasses putting them on the hat in order to stare at her chest. I am not going to lie, the boy did have beautiful eyes but when you do something that is so demeaning to women; I _have_ to step in.

"Miss, you don't have to. You can ride this ride with your shirt on." I explained.

"Oh.." she trailed off and put her shirt back on. The boy rolled his eyes and told them the procedure; arms and feet crossed, eyes closed.

When the two girls slid down, screaming on the top of their lungs the boy walked up to me and scolded, "What the hell? That was the perfect opportunity. What do you want?"

I crossed my arms, "You don't have to be Juvenile."

He shrugged, "I can't help it." I rolled my eyes. He continued, "Why'd you come here?"

"It is my shift," I explained.

He shook his head, "Nah, I like this one. It is the only one that I can actually stand."

"Listen, Leo said this was my shift so just ride on down and get out!" I grunted through my teeth.

"As I said, I like this one" He let the other people on, He lowered his voice, "Why would you listen to Leo? He is a pussy." He raised his voice a little, "arms like this," he crossed his arms across his chest, "and slide."

"Ugh. Slide down when you can because I am not leaving until my shift is done." I said.

"Fine by me, I wouldn't want to be near you and your little pushy ass." He spat out, his voice as icy as his blue eyes.

"Just leave!" I directed toward him.

"Will do." he said, as soon as the ride was clear. He took off his white 'Roaring Rapids' tee shirt and damn, he had some nice pecks. He grabbed his bottle and put the glasses back on "See you by the lounge, Princess" and with that he slid down.

"Finally," I sighed as he went down the tube. I perked up as much as I can, "Next."

--

I slammed my bottle to the table, "Guys can be such pigs!"

"Whoa Courtney calm down." Leo said, "So you just got done with Section A. Ride 4. Part 1.?"

"Yes," I angrily sat down.

"Let me guess. Tall, white guy?" Leo asked.

I sat up straight. Ella popped another gummy bear in her mouth, her voice laced with sarcasm, "Oh yeah Leo, that gives us a whole lot of NOTHING!"

"No, no, no. Never mind. You guys aren't any help" I teased. "If I ever see him again, I'll just point him out."

Ella threw a gummy bear at me. She smiled, "My bad, sorry." I couldn't tell if it was half heartedly or if she really meant it.

I rolled my eyes, Ella was acting so foolish, so childish.

"Boss, I just need my next area so just give it to me." I ordered.

"Yes, Go to Section A. Ride 1. Part 2. Send David back." Leo said.

I grabbed my bottle and left. I walked through the narrow corridor. I looked down at my feet. I felt a bump on my shoulder. I looked up, it was _him_. He bumped me on the shoulder as he walked in the other direction, probably on purpose.

I turned around and called after him, "Hey, what the heck?"

"S'not my fault. You were in my way. Apology accepted." He said, I could here the sarcasm miles away.

"Jerk," I mumbled.

"Sweetheart," He called to me.

Walked away as fast as I can. I couldn't stand him. I didn't even know his name yet I loathed him so much.

I ignored all the customers that asked for help or lead them in the wrong direction.

I was at the bottom of the ride, waiting for the people to finish sliding down. David was standing there helping a young boy out of the safety tube.

"David," I called to him, "shifts up. Leo needs you."

"I can't stay here with you? Help out?" David asked.

"No, I can do it myself thank you." I said it quite rudely, but I didn't care. I was pissed.

"What your issue?" David asked putting his arm around me.

I sighed. I'll let him know, he might be able to help, "I don't know who he is but--"

David cut me off, "Did he, kiss you?"

"Eww, god no. He is just annoying and every time I see him he does whatever it takes to piss me off, and it is working!" I said as I took off David's arm from my shoulder.

"Oh, just ignore him. Remember if he ever comes near you again. Just tell me, I have a fist." David said.

"Thanks I guess." I said sleeplessly, "Leo needs you!"

"Oh right, see you later Courtney. " he said over his shoulder.

I smiled. David was nice and way too flirty.

"Bye." I called out. Two kids slid down and I pointed them to the exit.

"Bye Courtney!" David yelled. Oh brother, he was never going to leave me once he thought he had a chance, now was he?

--

I sat down angrily, "Everything sucks here!"

"What happened now?" Leo asked.

I handed Leo the bottle, ""Everything. Everyone! Well, except for you. Your the only one i can stand... and it is my _first_ day!"

"Nothing like the first day," Leo smirked. "You worked hard, just chill out here for now."

"No, I can't. I need to work!" I argued.

Leo laughed, "Courtney, I am your breaker and I am breaking you right now. So calm down."

I scoffed, "Whatever, I still disagree with you. Where is Ella?"

"Well she is working," Leo said chuckling.

I glared at his happiness. Why couldn't I be so joyous?

Just then someone walked by, and by just their cocky wink and their "pimp walk" boiled the blood inside of me.

Leo leaned back and tapped him on the shoulder. Leo smiled, "Hey, Duncan. Its break time. Why don't you sit and chill with me and--"

'Duncan', the jerk who I previously ran into cut Leo off mid sentence, "Ah, I know lil' miss Princess."

Duncan pulled a chair out from the table, swirled the chair around and straddled it. He started at me for a bit then turned to Leo, he leaned forward resting his chin upon his arm that rested on the back of the chair.

I grimaced then smiled. I know how to get him out of here! I began, "So why are you listening to Leo? I thought you said he was a--"

"Ugh, do you ever shut up?" Duncan complained.

I gasped, "Yes, I do. Do you ever stop being a JERK?".

"Courtney, just stop yelling." Leo said as he rest his arm over my shoulder. Leo was well, Leo. He was like that older brother I never had.

I sighed,"Why you let him on break all he is going to do is bitch at us." I gasped, I never cussed like that ever.

"I never thought you had it in you." Duncan said as he took a sip out of his water then he got up, "I am going to get some food. You guys want any?"

Leo smiled, "Yeah actually I want a--" Duncan started to laugh.

Duncan leaned over trying to support his laughter. He stood up then wiped away a tear, "Wow, you actually thought i was going to get you losers something?" Duncan walked away mumbling something like 'too funny'.

Leo removed his arm, "I never liked that guy."

"He is that jerk that pissed me off earlier," I said as I tapped my fingers against the metal table.

"Yeah I that's Duncan for you," Leo huffed, "He has been a jerk since the first day i have know him, and always will be."

--

I smiled as I looked at the clock 5:58. Two minutes left until work is over!

The first day felt like it took forever, with all the running around getting to where i needed to be. I was exhausted but I accomplished the first day of work. Sure I had other jobs but none a thrilling as this. This was fun, things changed around me. New people, new friends, new enemies and I was getting closer to some people. All in one day, that is incredible. I would never fathom talking to half of them if they went to my school. Come to think of it, no one here does. I had a chance to start, to whip all those preppy girl stereotype away, to clean my slate.

I looked around for Leo, through out all the training that they put us through they never once told us how to clock out. Leo was sort of a my guide. He helped me in the little situations when I had no idea what to do, but normally I'd figure it out what to do by myself; it wasn't that hard.

I walked around the maze of Roaring Rapids trying to find Leo anywhere that he'd be. I wouldn't even mind it if Yasmine or even Colin. I didn't really mind who just as long as I could get out of here and go home to relax!

I looked around, I went up to Human Resources. Once I opened the door a rush a cool air conditioning blew in my face. I put my sun glasses on top of my head making sure that they were secure. It was empty, not a person in sight. It reminded me of the dreaded doctors office in 80's movies. I walked up to the desk, where an employee should me waiting. I tapped the bell on the deck hoping someone would come out and explain things too me. Was it the same as when I registered in or was it different? I sighed aggressively, this was taking too long, I wanted to be out by now, my patience was running low. I clicked on the top of the bell a few times making sure whoever was in the back heard it.

I kept on clicking the top of that poor bell. "I am coming just hold on!" a male voice yelled from the back room.

"Finally," I muttered under my breath. The boy came back out, I grunted. Just the person I wanted to see.

"Lookie who it is, It is Princess." Duncan smirked.

I rolled my eyes and grunted, "Okay, first off. My name isn't _Princess_ and second of--"

"Well, Sweetheart, you never introduced yourself. Now wouldn't it be weird if I knew your name?" Duncan cut me off.

I pursed my lips, then finally spoke up and extended a hand, "Hello, my name is Courtney and you are?"

Duncan looked down at my hand then back at me. He threw a chin in my direction, "The name is Duncan".

I looked down at my hand then slapped it palm down on the desk, I am guessing that he doesn't do handshakes.

"Why'd you come here?" Duncan asked, as soon as he asked; he smirked, "missed me when I didn't come back to your little table?"

I scoffed, "No, that's not even close to why I am here. I just want to clock out so I can leave."

"You," Duncan pointed at me, "want to know how to clock out?" Duncan burst out laughing.

"What? They never told me," I defended myself.

Duncan stoped laughing for a second the pointed in the corner, "You see that box?"

"What about it?" I asked. This was going to be hard to get out of him.

"So everyday, when you are done working you come to me. In this little shit whole. Got that much?" I nodded, did he think that I was stupid?

"Then," he continued, "You ask me_ nicely_ if you can have your card. I hand you the card. You slid the card slidy part, hand me the card and your free to go."

"Good, in that case may I please have my card?" I asked as nicely as I could.

Duncan looked around a bit, "Oh you are talking to me? Didn't notice. What did you say?"

"Can I have my card?" I asked once again, adding a little sass in it.

Duncan waved a finger, "Only if you say please"

"Can I have my card, _please_?" I huffed. I was tired of this little game he was playing.

"Oh, is that what you wanted you should have just asked." Duncan said as he flipped through a small index card box and picked out a card.

I reached for it but Duncan brought it out of my grasp.

"Just hand my the damn card" I said as I reached for it once again.

"Sheesh, no need to get pissy with me." Duncan muttered as he handed me the card. I walked over a scanned the card. I was 3 minutes overtime. Great.

I handed the card back to Duncan, "Thanks" I said, hoping that it sounded as sarcastic as I hoped.

As I walked a way, Duncan called out to me, "I heard from a little birdie that you might be stuck here"

I whipped around, "What'd you mean?"

Duncan smirked, "Oh nothing, just that you don't have a ride home."

I bit my bottom lip, "What are you proposing?" I asked a little skeptical.

Duncan perked up, "Just offering a ride. I get off at 7. So if your still here, just come and get me and I'll give you a lift"

I opened the door to walk out side, "No, thank you." I walked out into the warm breeze, just before the door closed I heard a yell from inside say, "Hey, that is the nicest thing I'll ever offer. Don't take it for granted."

I rolled my eyes, guys like him wanted one thing, to get into a girl's pants. And I wouldn't be that girl to fall for it.

I walked to the front of the water park, waiting for my parents. My thoughts were everywhere, I couldn't keep them steady. It was probably from the excitement from the first day of work. I rocked back and forth on the bench out in front.

I opened the fanny pack that they gave us and looked for my phone. Once I found it I called my house. After 30 seconds no one answered. I sighed and called my mom, dad, and little sister. I got up and walked back to Human Resources. I hoped that Duncan would still give me a ride, hopefully his 'human' side would show. As I made my way back to Human Resources I heard a loud familiar honk. I turned to see my mom hastily waving at me to come over. I ran to the car and got in before she would leave me.

"Courtney when i say to be out here on time you better be! I have been waiting for 20 minutes!" My mom scolded me, yeah she was the definition of the perfect mom.. yeah right!

--

**A/N:**

i "fixed" it.

the whole Jamie idea wasn't going anywhere so i changed it. i hope it doesn't change too much.

soo yeah i am back on and ready to finish this! :D

thank you for sticking with me through this.. that is for the 3 of you who still read my stories XD


	6. Chapter 4: The Days Keep Getting Better!

I sat down in the Employee lounge, it wasn't really a "lounge" anyone could walk through there. It was more like a table that was visible to the whole park. In fact one of the rides was right next to it.

I handed Leo my bottle. He opened the lid and took out a sheet of paper and pen from inside. He scribbled some things down.

"Section A. Ride 4. Part 1" He said.

I nodded, "Should I tell whoever is up there to get down and report to you?"

"Of course Courtney." He smiled, "Aww, com' on knuckle head, get with the program!"

"I know, I know." I slightly punched Leo in the arm. Ella glared at me, her feet were on the table and she was tossing a red gummy bear in her mouth. I continued, "Well, not that this isn't fun, but I got a job to do. See you later Captain"

I grabbed the bottles and put it in my utility belt. I walked toward Section A. Ride 4. Part 1. In human terms it meant: Exhilarating Rides Area. "Free Fall". The top of the ride.

I felt so in charge, like an authority figure. I loved this feeling, this is how I always wanted to feel like. My utility belt giggled with each step I took. I helped direct a few people go find what rides that they wanted to get to. I helped the cashier find the amount of the price of one sunscreen, a water, and flip flops. Simple math, dumb girl... yeah, they don't mix.

I found the ride I was looking for. "Free Fall". Oh my gosh, the line was really long. I had to climb all the way up there. It was as big as a 15 story building, oh man. I began to travel through the crowd saying "excuse me" just to be polite. A few times I had caught some kids cutting in line and I would send them back. After so many step and pushing through the small stairway I had reached the top. I smiled triumphantly.

"Next!" The boy working that station said. He was wearing the white "Roaring Rapids" tee shirt, The orange hat, black aviators and the orange board shorts, His orange whistle bounced off his chest as two girls walked up to the designated tubes.

The boy tapped the rather larger chested woman on the back, "Excuse me, but I am going to ask you to take off your tee shirt." His right hand was placed on her shoulder and his left hand was on her left forearm. She smiled wearily and slowly took off her shirt revealing her bikini top. The boy smiled as he lift the glasses putting them on the hat in order to stare at her chest. I am not going to lie, the boy did have beautiful eyes but when you do something that is so demeaning to women; I _have_ to step in.

"Miss, you don't have to. You can ride this ride with your shirt on." I explained.

"Oh.." she trailed off and put her shirt back on. The boy rolled his eyes and told them the procedure; arms and feet crossed, eyes closed.

When the two girls slid down, screaming on the top of their lungs the boy walked up to me and scolded, "What the hell? That was the perfect opportunity. What do you want?"

I crossed my arms, "You don't have to be Juvenile."

He shrugged, "I can't help it." I rolled my eyes. He continued, "Why'd you come here?"

"It is my shift," I explained.

He shook his head, "Nah, I like this one. It is the only one that I can actually stand."

"Listen, Leo said this was my shift so just ride on down and get out!" I grunted through my teeth.

"As I said, I like this one" He let the other people on, He lowered his voice, "Why would you listen to Leo? He is a pussy." He raised his voice a little, "arms like this," he crossed his arms across his chest, "and slide."

"Ugh. Slide down when you can because I am not leaving until my shift is done." I said.

"Fine by me, I wouldn't want to be near you and your little pushy ass." He spat out, his voice as icy as his blue eyes.

"Just leave!" I directed toward him.

"Will do." he said, as soon as the ride was clear. He took off his white 'Roaring Rapids' tee shirt and damn, he had some nice pecks. He grabbed his bottle and put the glasses back on "See you by the lounge, Princess" and with that he slid down.

"Finally," I sighed as he went down the tube. I perked up as much as I can, "Next."

* * *

I slammed my bottle to the table, "Guys can be such pigs!"

"Whoa Courtney calm down." Leo said, "So you just got done with Section A. Ride 4. Part 1.?"

"Yes," I angrily sat down.

"Let me guess. Tall, white guy?" Leo asked.

I sat up straight. Ella popped another gummy bear in her mouth, her voice laced with sarcasm, "Oh yeah Leo, that gives us a whole lot of NOTHING!"

"No, no, no. Never mind. You guys aren't any help" I teased. "If I ever see him again, I'll just point him out."

Ella threw a gummy bear at me. She smiled, "My bad, sorry." I couldn't tell if it was half heartedly or if she really meant it.

I rolled my eyes, Ella was acting so foolish, so childish.

"I just need my next area so just give it to me." I ordered.

"Yea uhh, Go to Section A. Ride 1. Part 2. Send David back." Leo said.

I grabbed my bottle and left. I walked through the narrow corridor. I looked down at my feet. I felt a bump on my shoulder. I looked up, it was _him_. He bumped me on the shoulder as he walked in the other direction, probably on purpose.

I turned around and called after him, "Hey, what the heck?"

"S'not my fault. You were in my way. Apology accepted." He said, I could here the sarcasm miles away.

"Jerk," I mumbled.

"Sweetheart," He called to me.

Walked away as fast as I can. I couldn't stand him. I didn't even know his name yet I loathed him so much.

I ignored all the customers that asked for help or lead them in the wrong direction.

I was at the bottom of the ride, waiting for the people to finish sliding down. David was standing there helping a young boy out of the safety tube.

"David," I called to him, "shifts up. Leo needs you."

"I can't stay here with you? Help out?" David asked.

"No, I can do it myself thank you." I said it quite rudely, but I didn't care. I was pissed.

"What your issue?" David asked putting his arm around me.

I sighed. I'll let him know, he might be able to help, "I don't know who he is but-"

David cut me off, "Did he, kiss you?"

"Eww, god no. He is just annoying and every time I see him he does whatever it takes to piss me off, and it is working!" I said as I took off David's arm from my shoulder.

"Oh, just ignore him. Remember if he ever comes near you again. Just tell me, I have a fist." David said.

"Thanks I guess." I said sleeplessly, "Leo needs you!"

"Oh right, see you later Courtney. " he said over his shoulder.

I smiled. David was nice and way too flirty.

"Bye." I called out. Two kids slid down and I pointed them to the exit.

"Bye Courtney!" David yelled. Oh brother, he was never going to leave me once he thought he had a chance, now was he?

* * *

I sat down angrily, "Everything sucks here!"

"What happened now?" Leo asked.

I handed Leo the bottle, ""Everything. Everyone! Well, except for you. Your the only one i can stand... and it is my _first_ day!"

"Nothing like the first day," Leo smirked. "You worked hard, just chill out here for now."

"No, I can't. I need to work!" I argued.

Leo laughed, "Courtney, I am your breaker and I am breaking you right now. So calm down."

I scoffed, "Whatever, I still disagree with you. Where is Ella?"

"Well she is working," Leo said chuckling.

I glared at his happiness. Why couldn't I be so joyous?

Just then someone walked by, and by just their cocky wink and their "pimp walk" boiled the blood inside of me.

Leo leaned back and tapped him on the shoulder. Leo smiled, "Hey, Duncan. Its break time. Why don't you sit and chill with me and-"

'Duncan', the jerk who I previously ran into cut Leo off mid sentence, "Ah, I know lil' miss Princess."

Duncan pulled a chair out from the table, swirled the chair around and straddled it. He started at me for a bit then turned to Leo, he leaned forward resting his chin upon his arm that rested on the back of the chair.

I grimaced then smiled. I know how to get him out of here! I began, "So why are you listening to Leo? I thought you said he was a-"

"Ugh, do you ever shut up?" Duncan complained.

I gasped, "Yes, I do. Do you ever stop being a JERK?".

"Courtney, just stop yelling." Leo said as he rest his arm over my shoulder. Leo was well, Leo. He was like that older brother I never had.

I sighed,"Why you let him on break all he is going to do is bitch at us." I gasped, I never cussed like that ever.

"I never thought you had it in you." Duncan said as he took a sip out of his water then he got up, "I am going to get some food. You guys want any?"

Leo smiled, "Yeah actually I want a-" Duncan started to laugh.

Duncan leaned over trying to support his laughter. He stood up then wiped away a tear, "Wow, you actually thought i was going to get you losers something?" Duncan walked away mumbling something like 'too funny'.

Leo removed his arm, "I never liked that guy."

"He is that jerk that pissed me off earlier," I said as I tapped my fingers against the metal table.

"Yeah I that's Duncan for you," Leo huffed, "He has been a jerk since the first day i have know him, and always will be."

* * *

I smiled as I looked at the clock 5:58. Two minutes left until work is over!

The first day felt like it took forever, with all the running around getting to where i needed to be. I was exhausted but I accomplished the first day of work. Sure I had other jobs but none a thrilling as this. This was fun, things changed around me. New people, new friends, new enemies and I was getting closer to some people. All in one day, that is incredible. I would never fathom talking to half of them if they went to my school. Come to think of it, no one here does. I had a chance to start, to whip all those preppy girl stereotype away, to clean my slate.

I looked around for Leo, through out all the training that they put us through they never once told us how to clock out. Leo was sort of a my guide. He helped me in the little situations when I had no idea what to do, but normally I'd figure it out what to do by myself; it wasn't that hard.

I walked around the maze of Roaring Rapids trying to find Leo anywhere that he'd be. I wouldn't even mind it if Yasmine or even Colin. I didn't really mind who just as long as I could get out of here and go home to relax!

I looked around, I went up to Human Resources. Once I opened the door a rush a cool air conditioning blew in my face. I put my sun glasses on top of my head making sure that they were secure. It was empty, not a person in sight. It reminded me of the dreaded doctors office in 80's movies. I walked up to the desk, where an employee should me waiting. I tapped the bell on the deck hoping someone would come out and explain things too me. Was it the same as when I registered in or was it different? I sighed aggressively, this was taking too long, I wanted to be out by now, my patience was running low. I clicked on the top of the bell a few times making sure whoever was in the back heard it.

I kept on clicking the top of that poor bell. "I am coming just hold on!" a male voice yelled from the back room.

"Finally," I muttered under my breath. The boy came back out, I grunted. Just the person I wanted to see.

"Lookie who it is, It is Princess." Duncan smirked.

I rolled my eyes and grunted, "Okay, first off. My name isn't _Princess_ and second of-"

"Well, Sweetheart, you never introduced yourself. Now wouldn't it be weird if I knew your name?" Duncan cut me off.

I pursed my lips, then finally spoke up and extended a hand, "Hello, my name is Courtney and you are?"

Duncan looked down at my hand then back at me. He threw a chin in my direction, "The name is Duncan".

I looked down at my hand then slapped it palm down on the desk, I am guessing that he doesn't do handshakes.

"Why'd you come here?" Duncan asked, as soon as he asked; he smirked, "missed me when I didn't come back to your little table?"

I scoffed, "No, that's not even close to why I am here. I just want to clock out so I can leave."

"You," Duncan pointed at me, "want to know how to clock out?" Duncan burst out laughing.

"What? They never told me," I defended myself.

Duncan stopped laughing for a second the pointed in the corner, "You see that box?"

"What about it?" I asked. This was going to be hard to get out of him.

"So everyday, when you are done working you come to me. In this little shit whole. Got that much?" I nodded, did he think that I was stupid?

"Then," he continued, "You ask me_ nicely_ if you can have your card. I hand you the card. You slid the card slidy part, hand me the card and your free to go."

"Good, in that case may I please have my card?" I asked as nicely as I could.

Duncan looked around a bit, "Oh you are talking to me? Didn't notice. What did you say?"

"Can I have my card?" I asked once again, adding a little sass in it.

Duncan waved a finger, "Only if you say please"

"Can I have my card, _please_?" I huffed. I was tired of this little game he was playing.

"Oh, is that what you wanted you should have just asked." Duncan said as he flipped through a small index card box and picked out a card.

I reached for it but Duncan brought it out of my grasp.

"Just hand my the damn card" I said as I reached for it once again.

"Sheesh, no need to get pissy with me." Duncan muttered as he handed me the card. I walked over a scanned the card. I was 3 minutes overtime. Great.

I handed the card back to Duncan, "Thanks" I said, hoping that it sounded as sarcastic as I hoped.

As I walked a way, Duncan called out to me, "I heard from a little birdie that you might be stuck here"

I whipped around, "What'd you mean?"

Duncan smirked, "Oh nothing, just that you don't have a ride home."

I bit my bottom lip, "What are you proposing?" I asked a little skeptical.

Duncan perked up, "Just offering a ride. I get off at 7. So if your still here, just come and get me and I'll give you a lift"

I opened the door to walk out side, "No, thank you." I walked out into the warm breeze, just before the door closed I heard a yell from inside say, "Hey, that is the nicest thing I'll ever offer. Don't take it for granted."

I rolled my eyes, guys like him wanted one thing, to get into a girl's pants. And I wouldn't be that girl to fall for it.

I walked to the front of the water park, waiting for my parents. My thoughts were everywhere, I couldn't keep them steady. It was probably from the excitement from the first day of work. I rocked back and forth on the bench out in front.

I opened the fanny pack that they gave us and looked for my phone. Once I found it I called my house. After 30 seconds no one answered. I sighed and called my mom, dad, and little sister. I got up and walked back to Human Resources. I hoped that Duncan would still give me a ride, hopefully his 'human' side would show. As I made my way back to Human Resources I heard a loud familiar honk. I turned to see my mom hastily waving at me to come over. I ran to the car and got in before she would leave me.

"Courtney when i say to be out here on time you better be! I have been waiting for 20 minutes!" My mom scolded me, yeah she was the definition of the perfect mom.. yeah right!

* * *

**A/N:**

i "fixed" it.

the whole Jamie idea wasn't going anywhere so i changed it. i hope it doesn't change too much.

soo yeah i am back on and ready to finish this! :D

thank you for sticking with me through this.. that is for the 3 of you who still read my stories XD


	7. Chapter 5: The Doll

Roaring Rapids has been a pretty good work place for me, I wasn't really doing anything productive but I guess making people happy is good. I'd would rather be working at the law firm as an intern but money is money. These past three weeks passed by quickly. I haven't gotten a head ache that bad again. Duncan has given me a few rides home here and there when my mom is late, he isn't as bad of a guy as I thought he was but I am no way going to be his friend. Although he hasn't taken me to that party, not like I want to go or anything BUT I did make him that promise. I just won't remind him. David hasn't really bugged me as much. He seems to be leaving me alone more often now. This place is just so strange.

Ella walked by me, and glared, "Hi".

"Ella could I ask you a question?" I smiled at her. She blankly glanced back not really doing anything. I huffed, "never mind." I wasn't going to start a fight then and there, if she had a problem with me she should be able to tell me, but what the hell is her problem. I haven't done much to her. The only thing that I could think of is when I went to her house before work because I needed a ride and Leo was willing to take me. I sort of have a thing for Leo, maybe thats why. Leo is nice to me regardless of my quirks.. but ten again he has quirks too. I wouldn't be able to live with his sister. Loss of brownie points for bad sister.

Anyways, my day at work was pointless, nothing truly exciting happened. I was working the bottom shift of one of the larger rides. Just issuing the kids out of the pool and into "the safety zone". My walkie talkie went off "coming down." I looked up and saw Duncan slide down, he slashed in the water and swam in my direction.

"I didn't know _you_ we down here, I could have joined you." He winked and swam his way toward me.

I grimaced, "sounds like a lovely plan and all but your shifts up!" He mumbled "yeah, yeah, yeah" as he got out of the pool. He walked to the edge of the pool and crouched behind me.

"You need a ride today?" he asked me quietly.

I bit my lip, "No, its fine." I waddled over to the next kid that slide down.

"Alright then." Duncan stated, I swam over to where he was and smiled up at him, he wasn't that bad to be around. Although very revolting. He was someone I just needed, he made me feel loose and like I can have fun.

Duncan stood up and rubbed his arm, he glanced around then grabbed his glasses from on top of his hat and put them on. He glanced down at me and flashed me a smile, "see ya later, Princess." He walked away.

"Wait" I called out after him, he turned around and began to walk backwards. I continued "My name is not Princess!" He waved off what I was saying and turned back around, "Its COURTNEY!" I yelled, "C-O...ohh forget it." I turned back around and continued doing my job.

* * *

"Leo," I said as I sat down in the lounge. He glanced up at me from his chair and I continued, "I am starving. I am going to take my lunch break now, okay?"

"Yeahh uhh" He lingered on the 'uhh' for a bit, shuffling through his paperwork, "I am gonna take my lunch now also. So we can go eat."

"Sure," I said hesitantly, butting my bottom lip. I scooted out of my chair and followed Leo to the employees lounge. It was quite nice, there weren't many decorations there. It had 4 round tables, a girls and boys restroom, a fridge and a vending machine. Not too shabby.

I went to the fridge and grabbed out my sack lunch. Leo came from behind me and opened the freezer getting out his microwavable meal. His arms barricaded me in. I turned around to face him just as he was going to close the freezer, I looked down blushing. Leo smiled, "sorry".

I sat down at one of the tables as Leo went to microwave his 'manly-meal', besides us, the room was empty. There weren't many employees here. I sat down awkwardly waiting for Leo. We kept rather quiet while we ate. I tried to start a conversation a few times but we'd just get cut off my the silence. I wondered what was bothering him, we've never been this distance. I know I have only known him for a while but i t was just too strange.

* * *

Today I realized that there is no way to work in this place without getting my hair wet. I've tied it up, put it in a bun, let it down, braid it and nothing! Absolutely nothing. The kid that just slide down must have been at least 200 pounds, no way any lighter. He bulleted down, drenching me with water. I am not in the mood for this.

Another kid slide down and slashed me in the face, then proceeded to kick me. The perks of this job better out weigh all this crap I am getting. That paycheck better be promising!

I heard the rush of the next child sliding down, he/she was banging around that inner tube roughly. The kid splashed in the water, I grunted, my hair getting drenched once more. The bubbles from the plash disappeared but the kid didn't surface. My heart began to race, remember your training Courtney, remember the goddamn training! You know what to do!

I dove down underwater, searching for the kid. He wasn't moving just laying limply. I swam to him grabbing his waist. I pushed up using the bottom of the pool as a resistance.

We surfaced and I gasped for air. The crowd surrounding me began to clap and cheer for me. I pushed my hair away from my eyes in order to see the boy. I lifted his head from my shoulders. His head rolled back.

Mother Fucker.

I could hear Duncan laughing from a while away, "good one, Sweetheart!"

I tossed the boy, or shall I saw doll back into the water. This was just one of managements little tests. I should have seen this coming. I should have.

I got up out of the pool, pushing passed Duncan. He stopped laughing and chased after me, "hey wait up!"

I kept on walking, faster even. "Come on, I had to I had no choice!" I finally stopped and turned to Duncan. He looked at me dead in the eyes, his blue eyes softly staring at me, he continued "I am well," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

I crossed my arms waiting for him to continue. "I well, I'll make it up to you." I huffed throwing my arms down. The first chance he got, he held both my hands and lifted them up, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow. We both have it off, I'll show you around town or something."

I glanced down debating if I should take Duncan up on that offer. I huffed, "fine, but only cause YOU OWE ME and I don't want to be home tomorrow and beca-" Duncan cut me off, "because I am incredibly charming, I know. I know." Ha! Yeah right!

Duncan lifted my hands up and kissed them. I couldn't help but blush, my whole face was turning red I know it! I tried to speak but I just couldn't. Duncan had a trance on me.

Duncan bit his bottom lip and let it go, "I'll call you later tonight. See ya around, Courtney." and with that he walked away.

I stood there, completely confused of what the hell just happened, but I didn't move. I couldn't.

After standing there for what seemed like forever I turned on my heel walking back to the lounge to ask Leo about the doll.

This summer will most definitely be one to remember.

* * *

End of Chapter.

HAHAHHAHAHHA I AM BACK BITCHES! I should be updating a chapter a day.. not for this story, but for all of them. I need to update more frequently cause I want to finish these stories! Yeee! I am so happy I got a chapter done! Now to shower and get ready for SENIOR PORTRAITS.. yea I am a senior u.u sad life.

anyways let me know what you think of it so far.. this story should be 12-15 chapters.

Hoping to get this done by Autumn 2011 :)

I miss this story.. as well as Decision, Road Trip 2: The Pit Stop, and The Hangover LOLOL so many! D: I will finish them all tho! ;D

Thanks for reading,

Theater Of The Mind

REVIEW!

(it keeps me alive and more willing to write... hehe)


End file.
